Lovely,
by HeartlessLittleHamster
Summary: It wasn't the lovely moment I hoped for x Eduard
1. Spending Time with the One You Love

**Lovely**

Spending Time with the One You Love

**Summary:** _Our afternoon in you café was lovely x Emma._

**~x~**

He put down the pen on the table, next to the pile of sheets he had used writing his work in progress. Eduard walked out of the small kitchen in the café over to the only costumer in the place. He had been sucked into his work that he hadn't noticed that _she_ was waiting for her coffee. Black with two spoons of sugar, the regular.

He placed her warm coffee on the table next to her hand, her blonde hair fell over her shoulder as she moved her head closer to have a better look at the picture in her book. Her hair was longer than it had been the last time he saw her. How long was it again? A month, maybe two.

But Eduard noticed something was wrong. Her eyes were dull, he could tell her mind was somewhere else and her whole movement seemed to cry. "What's wrong?" Eduard asked, sitting down on the empty chair beside her. She moved her head towards the window, not wanting attention from him or was it to hide her eyes? Eduard couldn't tell, Emma van der Rijn had always been a mystery to him.

"Lovi. Lovino broke up with me." She said, clinching the hand on her lap. She sounded as if she was on the edge of total tear shedding. And when she wanted to cry, he was there for her.

"I'm sorry Emma." That was all he said. He could have asked why Lovino broke up with her, they had been so happy together the last time Emma visited Eduard's café. He had felt a bit jealous than.

But Eduard remained silent. Maybe it was the best to say nothing at all. "It's okay Eduard. I should have seen it coming. We were arguing a lot lately, we've grown apart I think." Emma said, looking with her moist green eyes to Eduard. His heart skipped a beat when she said his name. He had always liked her. "It's sad, but the truth. No one can change it."

Was there a sentence, a poem to describe this situation or to make her laugh? Eduard didn't know. He could offer to be her crying shoulder but her friends were there for her, right? He could remember she often came with her foreign friend Elizabeta and her sister-in-law, whose name he had forgotten.

They sort of were friends in high school and had kept in touch in the years after, if only it were letters and just short greetings during his long working hours in the café. So it wouldn't have to be strange to be a crying shoulder. "If it helps, I'm here for you Emma." Eduard said, smiling in the hope to make her lift the corners of her mouth just a little.

"That's nice of you Eduard. I can appreciate that." Her mouth seemed to smile, but her eyes still seemed sad and filled with tears. But her attempted smile was already enough for Eduard.

**~x~**

**First part of my Exam-stories. Each will have around 500 words and will be focused on Estonia and Belgium. An unlikely couple, who deserves a little love.**

**R & R!**

**Xx, HeartlessLittleHamster**


	2. A Sign of Love

**Lovely,,**

A Sign of Love

**Summary: **_Thanks for doing the dishes, a lovely gesture x Eduard._

**~x~**

The pile of filthy plates and cups didn't seem to have shrunken within the hours he spend with his hands in the now cold dishwater. Eduard sighed and turned around to look through the order window, because the pile of dished had blocked his sigh several times when he glanced over his shoulders. Because the dishes were just too boring and _she_ was just too interesting.

Emma was sitting at the table the closest to him, texting probably her boyfriend. Lovino had dropped her of a few hours ago, because Emma had promised to visit at least one time during his openings week.

She noticed him staring and looked up, raising the corners of her mouth attempting to smile. Eduard could see a little sadness in her eyes, which he saw a lot lately. He wondered what was wrong but he didn't asked. It weren't his business and how the future looked for now, Emma would never be his business.

"You look like you could use some help." Emma said, seeing the pile behind Eduard and he blushed.

They stood close together in the small kitchen. Eduard with his hands in the water and she dried all the plates and tiny cups, with their shoulders touching. He liked the feeling of them so close next to each other.

When there were customers, she took their orders and made coffee, like she had been doing this for years. Emma would make a perfect waitress, but Eduard knew this wasn't the place for her according to Lovino. He always looked around the place like it was dirt.

A wet plate slipped through his hand when he was about to give it to Emma. It hit the floor and ended in a thousand pieces scattered around the floor.

Eduard knelt down to reach for the biggest pieces, at the same time as Emma. Their heads nearly touched each other and their faces were closer than they probably had ever been. She was even prettier up-close.

While her green eyes were focused on picking up the pieces to the dishes probably so she wouldn't be to late for her date, his green ones were focused on her face, lips and the tiny freckles on her nose. He liked her so much.

His cell phone rang; he had received a text message from his sister. _'Come home quickly.'_ Eduard narrowed his eyebrows. Something was wrong, she always ended her sentence with an x or a heart. "Emma, something's wrong at home. Can I leave you here?"

Emma looked towards Eduard, who stood up and rose above her like a tower. She smiled. "Go, I'll clean the café and do the dishes."

Eduard grabbed his coat and raced for his car just outside the shop. Through the window he saw Emma sweeping with a broom. It was a sign that she stayed in the shop without him and it was a sign that he had to leave her.

**~x~**

**Chapter two of my Exam-stories.**

**My second day of stupidness at school, Biology.**

**Which Baltic did I turn in a girl? Who knows. **

"**I do." *Eduard waves and gets shot with a gun* "Be quiet!"**

**R&R!**

**Love and cookies for the two who faved this story, you people rock :D!**

**xxHeartlessLittleHamster**


	3. Their Love stopped, our Love continues

**Lovely**

Their Love stopped, our Love continues

**Summary:**_Going to dinner with you, sounds lovely x Emma._

**~x~**

His sister entered the room with his baby nephew in his arms. Her brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail and she looked like she hadn't slept for days. But when she looked at her baby in her arms, she seemed to glow just like had when she found out that she was pregnant.

"Look who's here, Aleksei! Say hello to Uncle Eduard." But Aleksei wasn't interested in Eduard, he blinked with his mother's green eyes a couple of times before yawning and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"I don't think Aleksei want to say hello." Eduard smiled and took the last sip from his tea. His sister walked over to the crib in the corner of her living room and laid Aleksei on the soft blankets, allowing the small child to sleep. Eduard took the kettle for another cup of tea for him and his sister.

"You seem tired Tori. Does Ivan still work nightshifts?" By the mention of her husband's name, his sister's eyes changed from happy to sad and she turned away from Eduard. "We're getting a divorce, he left me for another woman." She began to cry softly, to not awake her baby. Eduard rushed over and took his older sister in his arms. "It will be okay. I'm here for you, just like Raivis. We will take care of you two."

"Thank you, Eduard. I don't know what I'd do without you or our little brother." Eduard remembered a scene like this; Two days ago when he said to Emma everything would be alright. When he said it, he thought of his sister Tori and her marriage with Ivan; they were happily married for five years. But it seemed now that every relationship has it cracks. It was the question if the friendship between him and Emma was a relationship and yes, if the cracks were already showing.

"Tori. You remember Emma, right? She broke up with Lovino a couple days ago. I said the same to her." Eduard said holding his sister's hand. Tori smiled with the tears still in her eyes. "So make your move. You've waited long enough, like seven years." Eduard blushed but was happy to see that his sister's pain was eased a little bit.

"I remembered the evening you went into labour. I was close to kissing her, but she was still with Lovino. She stayed to do the dishes, a thing I really appreciated. I remember I bought flowers for her, tulips."

Tori smiled. Her brother was such a romantic person. Emma would be happy if she said yes. "You know, ask her out. Go to dinner with her, not to fancy. She'd love it and I know you want to." Tori pushed her brother's cell phone in his hands and watched him text his crush. She was happy for him, maybe the love between Emma and him will blossom into something beautiful. Something that would never fade, unlike the love she shared with Ivan.

**~x~**

**Chapter three of my Exam-stories. Today I had chemistry, I failed really hard. I felt lost when the teacher took my paper away. **

**But I changed Toris into a girl and ended her marriage with Ivan. Maybe I should write a fic about their love and how it ended. It will be a sad one, for sure.**

**But EduardxBelgium still blossoms and two to three chapters before it ends. Will they stay together, or will they be apart? Who knows.**

**R&R!**

**Xx, HeartlesslittleHamster**


	4. Love isn't Perfect

**Lovely,,**

Love isn't Perfect

**Summary: **_I can't keep this charade, how lovely it may seem x Eduard_

**~x~**

He stopped the car in front of her house and turned off the engine. The light of the street lantern was the only light that filled the empty street besides the light within the houses. Behind her, he saw that the light inside her house was burning and a silhouette moved behind the curtains to meet another. Emma followed his eyes and look behind her, putting bangs of blonde hair behind her ear. He noticed her painted fingernails again, the colour matched her beautiful dress. "My brother is home." She said, before facing him with a slight blush on her face.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner Eduard. My brother got afraid that I'd never leave the house." She said, smiling and her eyes glistened in the light of the street lantern. A hint of guilt was shown. Eduard blushed and let his hand slip away from the wheel. The nerves he guessed.

"I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it. I enjoyed it too." He said with a bit of a tremble in his voice. Emma blushed and went with her hand through her hair. Her hand rested on the necklace around her neck, a half shaped heart. It wasn't his, but he knew whose it was. Eduard hated that fact.

He closed his eyes for what seemed a second.

Emma smiled a little shy and her hand reached for the door. But Eduard took the hand that rested on the necklace, before she opened had opened the door. "I need to tell you something." He pulled, so her face followed her hand towards his face. He kissed her, felt her soft touch with the slightest bit of lipstick touch his lips. The moment he waited for, for years had come. He had the courage to kiss Emma van der Rijn, the woman who was more than a mystery to him.

Eduard blinked with his green eyes after their lips parted and realized it was nothing more than a dream, a desire to kiss her but still unfilled. He hadn't been heroic, he hadn't told or showed her what he felt for seven years. How he wanted to kiss her, just at least once.

Emma was still there, with a blush on her face and her hand near the door. "Thank you so much Eduard. I enjoyed it so much, sorry I didn't say much because of my headache." She said, moving forward and kiss Eduard on his cheek before opening the door to walk towards her house.

He waved with his hand, still partly left in his dream and started the engine when her front door opened and her sister-in-law let her in. He didn't saw her wave goodbye, he passed her house and stopped near the road outside the residential.

Eduard had been too shy, too much with his mind focused on the fact that she still wore Lovino's necklace. He didn't kiss her because she still seemed his with that necklace around her neck. Maybe she was. Maybe she saw the dinner as a thing to cheer her up. It was nice though, the perfect dinner, perfect restaurant, perfect view from the town.

But this, hiding his love, wasn't perfect.

**~x~**

**Tomorrow the final part, if I passed al my tests. I hope I do, I really hate to redo them. But today went great, Math.**

**Poor Eduard. I feel sorry for him.**

**R&R!**

**xxHeartlessLittleHamster**


	5. Love Hurts

**Lovely**

Love Hurts

**Summary; **_It wasn't the lovely moment I hoped for x Eduard_

**~x~**

A week passed since Eduard and Emma had dinner together. Since he had missed another change to tell Emma how he felt, how he had been feeling for seven years. But they hadn't had much time to spend together; he had to work every night till late in the café and he spend most of his free time finishing his early writing. Eduard had to finish it within the month, he only had ten pages.

Emma had a permanent resident in his mind, she was there when he tried to write, when he did the dishes late at night. From Tori he heard that Emma was seeing Lovino again, who had heard it from Tino, who had heard it from Kai, who had heard it from Emma's brother.

It didn't hurt him as much as he though it would. Maybe he was too determent to tell her how he felt. He had been preparing what he was going to say to her, how he would explain that he had been in loved with her for seven years and that he wanted to be with her.

Eduard picked up the phone from the table, abandoning the fifteen pages written so far. It was time to do what he wanted to do a week ago, no seven years ago. He dialled the number, but didn't press the green button.

The door of the café slid open and a blonde woman entered the room. Emma. What did she do here? According to the line of people, today she and Lovino would have there date to talk about their relationship. Eduard had thrown a plate against the wall when he realised he would lose to the Italian.

"Emma, I was just going to call you." Eduard placed the phone back and walked over to Emma, who was holding a bag in her arms. She placed it on the ground but stayed near the door. "Emma I need to tell you something, something important." But Emma looked at him with the saddest look in her eyes. "No. I want to tell you something first."

She inhaled deeply, probably to suck up courage. "Lovino and I are giving each other another chance. And I found out that you have a crush on me."

So Emma only came here to tell him they would never be a couple because Lovino had yet again her heart.

Eduard felt helpless and his courage was gone. He had been determent to tell her about his feelings and now she already knew. Like he was slapped in the face.

"How long has Lovino loved you?" He said sadly, avoiding her glance and staring out of the window. He was going to tell her how much he felt for her, even though they would never be together. The pain became too heavy.

"Why does it matter? I love him and so I can't return your feelings." With her hand on the handle, as if she wanted to say goodbye because she had said for what she came to him.

"It does matter. Because I have been in love with you for seven years and after seven years you tell me we can't be together. That hurts."

**~x~**

**Kinda cheesy end. But tomorrow will be the real end and maybe after that day an Epilogue. **

**R&R!**

**Xx HeartlessLittleHamster**


End file.
